Percy Jackson, Heir of Chaos
by cnnl99
Summary: What happen when a new son of Zeus become the camp leader? When Percy is betrayed by the one he trusted most, what will he do? Read to know how Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon become the Heir of Chaos, the Prince of the Universe. Warning: May contain BoO spoilers. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and/or any of the character. The idea í mine though.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

 _(Percy's POV)_

It was a normal day at Camp Olympus, which had been built after the war with Gaia for both Greeks and Romans demigods. I was sparring using my trusted sword, Riptide with some friends in the arena. Annabeth was cheering me up, like usual. Everything seems normal. Well, that was until a bolt of lightning struck from the sky, making dust and smoke flying everywhere. From there a boy walked out, in an arrogant way. He has blonde hair, tan skin and electric blue eyes and was about my age. He is handsome, which made a lot of girl drool over him. I realized he was a son of Zeus/ Jupiter immediately. At the same time, a symbol with the Master Bolt materialize above his head. Chiron's eyes widened, he asked:

"What's your name, my boy?"

"Johan, Johan Anderson."

Chiron then bow down, as he announce:

"All hail Johan Anderson, son of Zeus/ Jupiter"

There was a few gasps, and everyone soon followed Chiron. Johan had a cocky smile on his face, and said:

"Well, since I am the son of the King of Gods, I expect everyone to follow my commands?"

Chiron's eyebrows furrowed, and just as he was about to speak, a blinding flash interrupted him. Standing next to Johan is Lord Zeus himself, crackling with electricity. Everyone bow again, while Johan just smirk. Zeus then declared:

"The council has come to an agreement. Since my son Johan here was able to survive on his own since his birth, we the council will grant him the rights to become the camp leader. Anyone refuse to follow his command will face our wrath."

With that warning, he flashed away with a lightning bolt. Everyone's attention turn back to Johan, but he just walk into his cabin. Slowly, they departed, whispering about him. But I don't care. As long as he doesn't concern my normal life, I have nothing against it. I give Annabeth a quick peck on the lips and hurry back to my cabin.

(Time skip)

I am frustrated. Everyone is praising him, while he did nothing but to turn everyone against me. Even my friends turned their back on me. But nothing matter, I still have Annabeth with me. I actually went on a quest to have Athena's approval to married her. I was away for about two months, since the quest was to kill Medusa. I know I already did it, but it was with Annabeth and Grover helping. I manage to kill her by tricking her look into a mirror. After the quest, to say Athena was pleased would be an understatement. She gave me a ring with a sea green gem embed on it. The word "Forever yours, Seaweed Brain" shine like it was enchanted, which probably was. (Don't ask me how she know I am a Seaweed Brain, she is a Goddesses after all). I am currently wandering beside the beach, looking for my Wise Girl, when I heard noise in the woods. Curious, I get up to find its source. What I saw made my heart broke into pieces: Annabeth, my Annabeth is kissing Johan full on the lips. I tried to convince myself that Johan is just forcing her to kiss him, so I hide there, waiting. After a while, they break apart, panting. Annabeth then place her hand on his cheek and said:

"You don't know how I love you, Johan."

"I love you just as equal. But when are you going to tell that pathetic Jackson about this?"

"Don't worry. I…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The break-up**

(3rd person POV)

"Annabeth?"

She turn around to face her _ex-boyfriend_ standing there, his sea green eyes, once filled with joyfulness, now full of pain.

"Percy, I …"

"Well, well, well. Isn't this the fool who believe he is better than me. Hello, _Jackson_." Johan spat his name like he was disgusted with it. But Percy ignore him. He focused his eyes on _his_ Wise Girl, whose hand intertwined with Johan's.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Annabeth sigh. There was no time to make up a plan now. But after two months of him going on a quest himself, she began to doubt his trust in her. If he truly cared about her, he would had at least told her what he was doing. But all he left was a note, saying he is going to be away for a while. That's why she fell for Johan. He was always there for her when Percy wasn't, and he is caring, gentle and smart. So, she decided to break up with Percy. But she still love Percy, she didn't want him to find out this way.

"Percy, being with you is really the happiest moment of my life, but you always put yourself in danger. I can't risk your life, but no matter how hard I tried, problems always found you. I was tired. I just want a normal life with a normal boyfriend, who I could rely on. And I found him. He was Johan. Please, Seaweed Brain, I still love you, it just I wanted for a change."

Tears were streaming from her eyes as she spoke. And Percy is silent all the time. In his head, thousands of thoughts were racing: _"She is breaking-up with me?"_ being his biggest question. He slowly regains his voice, and when he said, his voice lost all emotion:

"After all we have went through, you're breaking up with me? Why? WHY? What about you being my mortal point? What about all the time I rejected other girls for you? What about our trip through Tartarus? YOU JUST LET ALL OF IT GO?"

"HA! Have you learned your lesson now? That you are nothing, compare to me? That I deserve all your glory? Your friends forgot you, to turn to me. Your girlfriend left you, for me. Your father sided with the council to make me the camp leader. You are nothing but a pathetic weakling, who thinks himself the greatest hero." Johan shouted, clearly happy at Percy's lost.

Percy's sadness slowly turn to rage. The sky darken, the wind blow angrily, the earth tremble, and the waves crashed violently at the land. His sea green eyes are now glowing with power. He lifts Johan onto the air and keep him there, despite how Johan tried to stop the wind with his power over the wind. In his rage, he heard Johan's voice:

"STOP THIS AT ONCE AND FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD, HIDING BEHIND THE STORM!"

Eventually, Percy let his storm die down. Then he face Johan, his face full of rage.

"Fine. Let's settle this, once and for all!" His eyes flashed dangerously. "Tomorrow, this place, this time! We'll see who the weakling is." Johan smirk. "Right, I'd love to see you get beaten!"

After that, he walks away to Gods know where. Annabeth, however, stayed. She stared at him, her eyes still full of tears. She asks silently:

"Where were you, actually? What is more important than me that you left immediately? Tell me, Seaweed Brain!"

"You really want to know? It was for _you_. I need your mother's approval to have your hand in marriage."

Annabeth's eyes widen. So that's why he didn't tell her. He wanted it to be a surprise. She feet so stupid now that she know he did it for her. But Percy wasn't done yet. He took out the ring, the very ring that Athena gave him and talk again:

"You see this ring? This is what your mother gave me after the quest. I was going to propose you. But it doesn't matter now, does it? You are with him now."

Annabeth cry harder when he show her his gift. It was flawless. _"So he was going to propose me? How could I not see this coming?"_ She thought sadly. _"There is no way he would take me back now. Especially after my break-up with him."_ But Percy isn't done yet. He took out his sword, Riptide, in its pen form. He uncap the pen, and Riptide sprung out. He smirk, then throw the ring onto the air. Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed, until realization dawn on her.

"NO, PERCY! DON'T…"

 _Clang!_ Riptide cut the ring in half. He laugh:

"That's the end of our relationship! Hope you happy with that son of the bitch!"

Thunder rumble in the sky. Obviously Zeus feels insulted with that, but Percy doesn't care. After all, all he has now is his mortal family. He hop on a taxi to get to his mom, unaware of a certain someone following him.


End file.
